


It'll Fight the Sky for You

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Idea from a discord chat, Little Sides, Roman is the baby side at the moment, Roman learns about the subconcious and becomes the knight to save it from negative stuff, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Thomas doesn't really know there are people in his head, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: "All I can see in my head is a younger Roman trying to fight the sky with a wooden sword to protect his fellow frightened sides. Jumping up and down to hit a cloud…"When Thomas has a bad day his subconscious is plagued with lightning and thunder. Morality and Logic don't like it much but this is the first time Creativity is ever seeing this. Course when he learns that is scares the older sides he makes it his job to go out there and save them from the evil 'dragon' that dares terrorize his new family. Despite the fact that there should never had been a way for him to get out of the main hub.





	It'll Fight the Sky for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr. 
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Thomas had not enjoyed his first say of fifth grade. He had gotten stuck in the class with the teacher everyone said was the worse, his friends were all in a different class, and at lunch he had left his sandwich in the locker so he did not get to eat. 

It had been a terrible day.

This terrible day reflected in a space unknown to him called the mindscape. Where currently three known sides of his personality grew and learned without their host's knowledge. They lived in a home that looked similar to Thomas' current house with his family. A central hub in the middle, or living room, and hallways that led to locked doors or welcoming bedrooms that the three that could freely explore slept in. 

Thomas’ bad day made the imaginary world outside his little home dark and dreary; something not commonly seen. 

Creativity had his nose pressed to the cold glass of the window. He did not understand much of what was going on. This world was still new to him.

The door that had locked him out of this central hub had opened less than a year ago and he was way too eager to explore and make friends. There was so many adventures to be had now that he could leave his room and so much to discover. 

“What is going on?” 

He asked and glanced back at the two older sides that sat on the couch. Heart, later to be known as Morality, was snuggled up under a thick blanket and looked very content to stay that way. Next to him Logic, or Learning as he was still trying to get people to call him, sat with a book in one hand and an apple that had yet to be bitten into in the other. 

“Thomas had a bad day,” Learning explained without a glance up at the newest addition to the mind space, “The world around us simply is reflecting that.”

Heart made an unhappy noise and pulled the blanket closer.  

“I hate when he has a bad day. Makes me feel all funny...” the boy pouted, “Not to mention the-.”

As if the finish the emotional side’s statement a flash of light lit up the dark space outside and snapped Creativity's focus back to the window. Behind him, Logic dropped the book and finally turned his attention to the window where the youngest stood. 

Eight seconds passed, Creativity knew this because both the other sides counted it out, before a loud noise seemed to rumble through the air. In his head he knew this was thunder; the sound that came after electricity hit the Earth but his nature warped it into something more. 

A smile spread on the young side's face as he thought of all the possibilities of what the loud noise could be. He imagined it was a great dragon that needed to be slain. Or it could be giants having a grand party. Or it could be a witch casting spell! Or an evil hybird of a witch and a dragon that he had to go and defeat! Or-

This wild thoughts had to stop when he heard a whimper behind him. The blinding smile that had lit the creative side’s face disappeared. A whimper meant one of his new friends was sad and he could not stand for that. With Learning barely willing to show emotions it could only mean-

“Heart?” Creativity turned away from the window and looked over at the eldest with great concern.

The side in question had covered his head with the fluffy blanket and had started to shake. When his name was said the boy gave a little chuckle and peaked an eye out of a small part of the cover. 

“Ye-yeah, kiddo? What’s up?” 

Creativity moved away from the window and took a seat next to the older side. Heart was usually happy; this scared state made Creativity worried. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Heart," Learning's words made the shaken side look away from the youngest to the person beside him, "we have discussed this. The thunder is created by lightening hitting the Earth outside this space. Which is created by Thomas’ bad emotions. It is nothing to fear because as long as we are in this space we are safe."

Logic explained this phenomenon with his usual calm demeanor but Creativity could tell something was off with the smart side. His voice wavered in a way that told the youngest that even though the boy tried to act calm he was uneasy about this as well. 

“I know,” Heart said from under the blanket, “I know, Lear-Logic. I’m...just...I just like storm better from under my blanket.”

Another light flashed out the windows and a few seconds later another wave of thunder roared overhead. The sound made Heart jump and bury himself under the blanket once again. His legs had left the ground and now had joined him under the fluffy cloth as if that would offer some protection. 

“Yep. Way better under here!” He squeaked out. 

Logic seemed to agree to with his fellow side. The smart side had started to hug one of the couch’s throw pillows. His apple had landed on the ground in that short burst of panic the young side had let show. 

Creativity would not stand for this. He would not have his first two friends scared in such a manner. 

“It’s scaring you, isn’t it?” He asked the blanket covered side. 

Morality’s form under the fluffy blanket shook its head no. 

“No. No, dear. I told you. I like storms from under he-EEEEEERRRREEEE!” The sudden increase of noise came from another loud boom that came from the sky. Logic even jumped a little but tried to play it off as a cough and fixed his bow-tie.

“Nu-uh! You are too scared! Both of you,” Creativity stated and stood up from the couch with a dramatic pose, “But do not worry, friends! I will defeat the evil for you!”

“W-What?” Logic looked at the youngest side confused but Creativity did not feel the need to answer. 

The child dashed over to the one door that he was told would never open; the 'front' door. Beside the door sat some shoes, some coats, and most importantly his wooden sword.

When the young side had first exited his room after so long of the door being locked he had brought out his trusty sword for protection. The weapon of choice for any worthy lost boy that would fight alongside Peter Pan. Now it would aid him in defending his new found friends. 

The child smiled proudly at it and then reached for the 'front' door's handle and pulled. He pulled and pulled but it would not budge. This was a slight problem to his plans.

“Creativity, you cannot go outside,” Leaning suddenly appeared behind the determined child and made the boy jump slightly in fear. The pillow was still held tightly in older side's arms. “That is Thomas’ subconscious.  We are part of his personality. That door has never and will never op-.”

“But I have to fight the dragon so Morality and you won’t be scared no more!” Creativity interrupted. Maybe if the logical side knew what his plan was he could assist him. 

Logic did pause; a slow blink being given in confusion as the elder tried to process what the newest addition to Thomas' personality had just said. 

“Dragon?” He said the name of the fanciful creature slowly as if he did not believe him. 

“Yeah!” Creativity answered back as if it was obvious.

With a roll of his eyes the young boy went back to pulling on the stubborn door handle; Learning obviously would be no help. 

“It is an evil dragon that is roaring a whole lot and scaring you guys. I will slay it and you both..." Pull "will..." Pull "be...” The door suddenly gave and popped open; sending the stubborn trait stumbling back into Logic. Creativity lit up with joy at the open doorway and pulled his wooden sword out of his belt loop. 

“Saved!” He shouted and ran out into the new world that had just opened to him. Logic was unable to stop him as he got over the shock of the newest side having done the impossible. 

The new world, or subconscious as Logic called it, was dark but Creativity could feel the grass under his bare feet and the cold wind that blew around him. Another bright light from the sky lit the land around him and gave him a glimpse of a distant forest. What a wondrous place he had found; he bet it was even prettier when it was not storming. 

“Creativity!” 

The young side heard his name being shouted from behind him and turned to find Morality, still draped in his blanket, with a worried expression on his face. Next to him stood Learning, the side seemed to have shaken off the shock of the impossible and was holding Heart back from leaving where they stood.

Where they stood was stranger. From where Creativity was it seemed both were in the frame of the doorway of a small house-No a house would not do. That would not do at all. For sides as amazing as them it would have to be a palace. A perfect palace fit for friends such as that. 

As soon as that thought left his head it became so. The two sides now stood in the massive doorways of a grand castle. The sight and sudden appearance made Creativity gasp in delight but the other two did not seem to even notice the change. They still looked very worried and it seemed the only thing holding Morality back from running out to him was Logic. 

“Do not worry, my friends!” Creativity called to them and turned back in the direction of the forest as another roll of thunder echoed through the air, “I will save you from this storm dragon! You have nothing to be scared of”

“Creativity get back inside before you catch a cold!” Morality called back. 

“Or get struck by lightening.” Logic supplied unhelpfully.

The youngest did not care for their warnings and turned his attention to the sky. A dragon would be in the sky; after all.

Before him, a massive cloud started to appear and warp in shape. Wings came from the blob and then a terrifying head; claws hovered above him and the scales became more detailed. It became a real dragon while still seemingly being a cloud. 

The boy gasped in amazement and horror. He knew what this was as soon as it roared in a sound that matched the thunder. This was the beast that terrorized his friends and that made that awful noise. This was it. It was a-.

“Cloud dragon,” he breathed and held his wooden sword tightly in his hands just as rain began to fall. 

The creature did not seem to hear or see the child and swooped down with another terrible crack of thunder. It headed for the earth; a place the side suddenly saw was occupied with a small village-no, HIS village. It was his and part of his new kingdom. How dare that beast think it could do such a terrible thing. 

“Halt fowl beast! I will not let you scare my friends or hurt my people any longer!” 

The dragon stopped its advance to look back at the side that stood bravely in the middle of the field. Wind and rain whipped past the child as it roared loudly but Creativity stood his ground. 

He raised his sword above his head and gave a great shout as he charged the creature. He had to be braver than brave to defend those he cared about. 

The creature raised his clawed had to swipe at him but the side was faster. With a mighty blow, Creativity chopped off the cloud dragon's hand. A loud crack of thunder echoed from the beast's mouth as it stumbled away from the young side.

The force of the thunder slammed the door back into the main hub shut and left Creativity alone to fight this beast. 

He did not notice this new development.

He just tightened the grip on his sword and rolled out of the way as the dragon tried to blast him with terrifying strikes of lightening. Rain plastered the side's hair down to his face and almost blinded the young side. He landed on the grass a little clumsily but quickly got back to his feet. The creative side swung his sword again and let the tip pierce the side of the dragon’s cloud body.

The dragon roared again and reared up ready to stomp on the small child. This action left the beast open and the young hero took the chance. 

With a mighty roar of his own, Creativity ran forward and stabbed the cloud dragon in its heart. The great dragon froze and stumbled back away from the small knight that had just vanquished it. 

The side watched silently as the beast tip back in a movement that showed it was about to fall but it did the opposite. The cloud dragon began to float up into the sky and disappeared into white fluffy clouds. 

Around the child, the rain began to slow and the wind became gentle. The clouds that had made the storm lightened in color as they let the last of their rain fall. Some even began to follow the path of the clouds that had formed the evil dragon. 

“I...I did it?” The young boy whispered to himself in disbelief. 

He watched as the storm was blown away. A little bit of sunlight started to peek out through the clouds. 

“I did it!” Creativity laughed and started to chase after the clouds that had started to float away. The wooden sword in his hand slashing at them as his bare feet splashed in the puddles that had been left behind. 

“And stay out you foul thing!” He shouted up at the sky, “Never return and scare my friends again!”

“Creativity!” The relieved shout of his name stopped the side from chasing the clouds right into the forest. The small child turned around with a bright smile on his rain soaked face. 

Heart stood in the doorway, his blanket cape now gone. Learning no longer held him back so the older boy could step out into the world to get to Creativity. His arms out ready to embrace the boy. 

“Heart! Heart, I did it! I vanquished it! I saved you from the evil thunder!” 

The soaked side ran right into the older side’s waiting arms and hugged him tightly. A happy sigh leaving him when the other combed his wet hair back. 

“I saved you and Logic.”

"You did more than that,” Morality said as he pulled just a small bit out of the hug to look at the excited boy’s face. He looked very relieved that Creativity was safe and unharmed. 

“You actually just defeated Thomas from his negative thoughts that lingered in his subconscious,” Logic said as he walked up beside them. There was something in his eyes that showed he was just as relieved as Morality that the newest side was alive and well. 

“I did?” Creativity whispered in amazement. “Does this mean I’m a real hero?”

Morality chuckled and let Creativity out of the hug entirely. He picked up the side’s sword. “Of course, but a hero needs an epic title.”

Creativity held back a squeal of excitement and kneeled down in front of the older side. He could barely hold still as Morality touched his shoulders with the sword lightly like...like he was being knighted!

“I now dub thee, Sir Creativity. Knight of Thomas’ mind and defender of all that is negative in this realm.”

Morality smiled down at him and new ‘knight’ smile back. 

“You may rise, Sir Creativity,” the heart instructed, “And when you do I suggest a warm bath and than some celebratory cookies.”

Logic opened his mouth to protest the sweets at this late hour but the look Morality gave him shut him up. He sighed and fixed his glasses with a shrug.

“Yes, I suppose you have earned it.”

Creativity jumped back to his feet and looked back out at the new world he had discovered and saved. “Can I come back here sometime? Just to look around?” 

“I think that is very doable, but first...bath time.”

“With the water crayons!?!”

Morality laughed, “Of course!”

The youngest smiled brightly and looked back at the new world one last time. He was the knight now; the new protector. He would not let them down. He would not let Thomas down.

With this new mindset set into his head he looked back up at Morality and Logic and smirked. 

“Race you!” He shouted and ran right into the house.

“Wha-!?! No fair!”

“Wait! Guys! No running in the house!”


End file.
